Things Change
by LoveableGee18
Summary: Hermione finds herself looking into more of Draco Malfoy. Is this just the next level in prue hatred or something else? Something more.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Oliv

**THINGS CHANGE**

Hermione sits at her desk, reading a book, "Wizarding Animal Habits". _Interesting, interesting, interseing. This book is fasinating. So this is how they breed. Amazing_, Hermione thought to herself. She was so into the oh so "cool" book that she didn't notice her mother calling from down the stares for her to grab her trunk and get ready to leave.

"Hermione." Her mom called, then yelled," Hermione dear? HERMIONE!" Hermionwe unglued her eyes for a moment just to yell," YES?"

"Sweetie, can you stop reading for just a minute and put your trunk and bags in the car. Don't forget the cat. Oh, and the owl. Also the wand, soap, shampoo, condition..." her vioce trailed off down to the basement. Hermione layed down her book and took out a bag. She looked around the room. No accually selves. Book selves to be exact. _Which book sould I take to Hogwards this year. I want to take all of them but I can't. Things wont take long, just narrow it down to five book, Hermione, five. _She walked around and around the room. She finally, after an hour, picked "The New Generations of Plants and Animals", "All About Our Solar System, "Outdoors? What Fun!", "Germ Multplication", and "The Thing About Our Skeleton is...", and packed them all away in her backpack. Suitcase in hand, bag on shoulder, Hermione walked down the stairs to the front door and out to the car.

"Here Dad," She handed her dad her bag and case to put in the back trunk. Her mom came out and got in the front passinger seat and her dad beside her mom. The car went down the drive way and 2 seconds of silence later her mom and dad practicly sang in harmony, " Did you forget anything, the parchment, ink..."

"coat, gloves..."

"scarf, cloak..." After about three rounds of "Did-You-Forget-This," Hermione just toned out on them and wandered in the maze of thoughts she had. _I can't wait to see Harry, Ginny, Ron! I want to tell them about all the great new books I got!..._and on and on.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

_I wander how old Dumboldor is this year..._

"Here we are! Now Hermione, get the pully. John, the lugage." Her mom ordered. Hermione did just that without another word. When Hermione pushed her pully to platform-nine and three-quarters, she said good bye to her parents and found an empty compartment on the Hogwards Express. Ron and Harry steped in after a while and sat down. Nothing was said for a long moment. No until, accidentily a blond hair, always-will-be jerk, came knocking at the peacful compartiment door. Hermione knew who it was by looking at the shinney yellow hair that sparked through the glass, slid door before even opening it. She waited a minute to make up an insaltment.

She slid the door open while saying, "Yes, roomsurvice? I would like three packes of Malfoy to go." Draco rolled his eyes, but after, had on his signiture smerk.

" Making up jokes are we this year. Finally all grown and matured." He said and echoed laughed came from behind: Crabe, Goyle and Pansy.

" She asked for a Malfoy to go. Now go." Ron defended. Harry got up and slamed the compartment door in the not welcome people's faces. He smiled

"That's how you get rid of unwanted diseases." Ginny came in and sat beside Ron. Fred and George then came in after. They talked and talked for the whole ride. No moment of silence at all, not even to take a breath. Then the convesation switched to all the years of Malfoy-Torture.

"Remeber the punch back in the third year. I think he could still feel that." Harry said. Ron laughed.

"I still think that was a great one. Hermione you should do that again sometime." Hermione smiled.

"I wish I could have seen that." Ginny added on. "I want to see a red mark on his ghostly, white skin. He has really nice eyes. Have you seen him shirtless before. Nice abes let me tell you." Ginny went on and on on how great and attractive Malfoy is.

"Ya thoes are nice...umhum, really great...that right..." Hermione complimented on with Ginny. _Why am i agreeing? I don't even like him. I can't beliebe after all these years I never noticed these little details _Hermione thought to herself. All the guys kept sighing and rolling their eyes with sounds of disgust in their voices.

" Hold up there, Gin. Getting a little personal. Not cool." Fred and George said in unisen. Ginny hated being interupted, it make her feel like she's been talking all day, which she in a way was. Ron looked like he was going to puke and Harry looked like a big green jealousy monster was behind his back.

"Since when did you, Hermione like Malfoy?" George asked with ceriosity. Hermione looked like she had just been acused of robing a bank. She put to hands up and said in an innocent voice,

"I swear I never did. I mean did you hea all the things Ginny discribed? I mean for as long as I've known him, I never noticed those details.

"I was trying to rip out my ears" Harry said in frustration.

"Ginny has gon coco-bananas. She's been talking about Prince McMalfoy Charming in her sleep." Fred teased. Ginny frowned at him and crossed her armes.

"Why do you care?" George asked. Ron leaning forword a little.

"I don't." Hermione gulped, leaning backward a tiny bit.

"Good, you better not." Ron gave her a werid look and turned to the next conversation about Snape and McGongall having an affare.

Hermione sat in her bench, wondering about all the other little things that Ginny didn't mention until the train reached Hogwards.

IN THE GREAT HALL

Dumboldor gave his speech to the first years and the Try-Wizard-Cup-Torniment challengers. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred and George sat together in the Griffindor table and dug into their freshly backed chicken and mashed potatoes and salid. Hermione took a big swallow of her pumpkin juice and almost spat it in Fred's face when she saw Victor Krum walking down the aisle. They haven't stayed in touch all summer, Hermione was surprised he accually smiled at her. She wiped a drip of juice of her chin and smiled and waved back. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherine table making jokes on whatever came to mind. Hermione and his eyes met for a second, just a second and the connection broke when Victor came to say greetings to his fellow Griffondors. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and forced her to turn to him. There was a girl behind him. A beautiful girl, someone even Draco Malf-Droll would, well droll over like he is doing now.

"Hermione"Krum knodded at her and every one of her friends."I'd like you to meet Olivia, my girlfriend." Hermione couldn't believe this was happening, after all they have been through together last year, now he has another girl. What a carless hearted freak!

Last summer Victor came and visited Hermione after he asked her out the week before he came. He slid through her window every night just to say how much he cared and loved her. Then came baby Emma and it was all over for their relationship. Victor helped with the adoption agency and the daddy work but now he just left her in the dark like nothing had happened. Hermione gave Ginny a looked that said ,"Oh my God!" and she gave a looked that replied, "I know."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Oil-liv-vi-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she felt like she would barf if she said another slyabole. She looked green in the face. Olivia looked like she was going to put her delicit, thin figers around Hermione's rough throught. Victor was looking weridly amused of this. He remebered how he broke it off with Hermione, Miss Ex-girlfriend of his right after they had the baby adopted. He was a evil man who cared for no one but himself. The Griffondors looked worriedly at Hermione's pale complection.

_I can't take all these people staring at me. I gotta get out of this tight space. I can't be watched like this, I really can't._ She stood up to leave but then, _God I think I'm ganna puke!_ And **splash** went all her digested food all over Victor's careless, musculer body. And off went Hermione down the asile, leaving Krum's digused face behind.

She had no idea where her feet was taking her. They were walking down a stone path that lead to the school fields. Anywhere was better than in that hell for Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2: I Just Realized

Hey, by the way, this is my first story so please be harsh or nice, review things that i need to inprove on. I know it's boring, but I just writing whatever comes to mind.

Things Change

Chapter 2

I just realized

Here the sexy blond from Slytherin strolles down the stone path. _Stupid, stupid Krum, he gets all the girls. Even Potter can't compare to him._ He looked at his body._ So what if he has mucal, I have mucal?_ He looked down and felt his six pack, _He has a six and so do I. He just has some "visable" manlyhood. _He continues walking. Olivia was the girl he always wanted. Olivia, Olivia, Olivia, a name Granger McSmarty Pants can't manage to say.

"Hey, Draco, want to go hang out after class. Or better yet, being the bad boy self you are, lets just skip it, right?" A figure of someone who isn't Olivia Pithony is taping on his shoulder and whispered in his ears.

He know her voice oh to well, "Pansy, get lost. I'm having a good time being my bad boy self without you around," Draco looked into the eyes of the half-shocked, half-tearful Pansy and signed,"Sweet, I just need time alone, to think, you know, the thing wizards use that filles in the space between your ears?" He reached up and wiped a falling tear to the floor. Pansy smiled, knotted, and left down to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy went back to leting his feet carry him. They seemed to walk onto the school yard and continued until they reached the lake. That lake was the lake Draco always used to go to before he started dating Pansy. She made it impossible to let Draco have a little time to himself.

"Mr. Sexy Slytherin King," said a warming voice that came from the most jazzy lips Draco had ever seen in his life. "Over here," She called while wagging her fingers back and forth. He did as he was told and dreamily followed the goddess where she was leading him. _Oh God, oh God, what is she doing?_ But his feet kept floating tword a bunch of perfecly trimed buches where he was guided. She sat down one leg over the other on the grassy ground and patted the spot next to her. Draco exictedly droped down beside her.

"What are we doing here, Pithony?" He asked when he found his voice. He glared at her as if he never ever cared less about anything in the world. But obviously, she knew better. Rolling her eyes she said,

"Come on, what do you mean what am I doing here. I could see through the fake careless self you are and I know you want me." She leaned in closer and closer, then she was a half an inch away from the space between them. Draco froze. "Are you ganna get some?" As if possible Draco manage to get even closer. He was good at these kinds of things with girls. He is trained and prepared.

"Your with Krum, so you could go back to your man. I'm not him am I?" Then he got ready to get up when she pulled him back down and slamed him to the floor with her ontop on him. Her thin shinny legs on both sides of his long, strong ones. She was still holding his collar on his shirt. She bent down even closer.

"I'm not always that innocent." Their lips dug into eachother. He had no guilt at all for steeling Victor's girlfriend. His one arm touched her waist and the other held her neck to make sure she never stoped what she started. She was moving way to fast, but Draco didn't object. She reached into his shirt and freely rubed his abes with her soft finger tips.

No one could see them. No one at all. They were safe here being covered by all these bushes. Then he asked, as if he even cared,

"When's the news ganna get to Krum." She didn't stop feeling his well formed body.

"This could be our little secret.Shhhhh..." Draco liked that idea. What would Pansy do if he broke up with her? Probibly kill herself.

Olivia started unbuttoning his shirt. He let her take control, but after that it was his turn. He lifted her pink top off her and held her close. After five minutes of being on the bottom, he grabed her waist and fliped them over so she was under him. It seemed that she was well trained as well. He kissed her up and down her chest, between her bra and neck. She moaned and reached for his pant zipper. She pulled the zipper down and rolled over to take control again. He reached for her matchy pink mini skirt and found her zipper. He ws ready to pull them down when she sat up. He was confused, so sat up to see what she was doing.

"Wha-" he didn't finish his sentence when she shoved him to the dirt floor again. She layed untop of him looking in his eyes. He was mezmerized by the blue in them. She balanced herself untop of his chest and reached behind her back to undo her bra. Draco helped her and threw the bra by her shirt. While he kissed her every inch, she moaned and moaned some more. Thirty minutes passed and Oilivia got up suddenly and put on her bra. Draco who was so into it took about a minute to realize she was getting ready to go. He sat up without being pushed down again and watched at dress.

"I knew you couldn't take the Slytherin Super Sex God." He joked and leaned on his elbows. She turned to face him. Smiled and said,

"Don't want to riveal everything in one night. The next time your going to see more. Much, much more." She started walking out of the bushed circle without bothering to put her shirt on. She blew him one last kiss and was out of sigtht. Draco sat there thinking of all that have happened. Everything just came out of nowhere. What was she doing. When will they meet again? He wants to see more.

He got to his feet and heared some grass being stomped on.Before he could do anything about it, he was standing infront of a curly haired, know-it-all, muddblood. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Draco looked down at his unzipped pants and turned around to zip them back up and reached for his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" He shouted at her while putting his shirt back on his Olivia-Perfume sented body.

"No, the question is, what are you doing _here_. Are you out of your mind?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I asked a question, Muddblood, now answer it like you do in class," he frowned at her nerdyness.

"I heard a noise in here. I was out by the lake and came to find Oliv-liv-, that girl topless coming out of the bushes. You made me think someone was under attack! God you are disgusting! Revalting!" He couldn't look her in the eyes. She heard everything. If she came and saw them do what they did... he couldn't even imagine the hummuliation he would get after she tells everyone.

"When are you going to tell the school that Draco Malfoy had sex with the beautiful Olivia Pithony?" Hermione looked red in the face. She was not comfertable talking about this with-with Ma-MALFOY!

"What do you think I am? A slut?" Draco looked up, "I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm just ganna forget I even saw what I saw."

Hermione turned to leave and rounded back around without even taking more than two steps.

"Your shirt is rickled," She stood there looking at Draco's glowy, glowy skin for a moment and with a shiver turned to leave.

When Hermione finally was out of the bushed area, Draco realized what happened. _Olivia only wanted me for my body. How chould I have been so stupid?_


	3. Chapter 3: Should I Help Him?

Thanks, to the people who wrote to me. Be harsh please, be picky on everything I do wrong in my writing and review about it. I want to try to write what you guys would like to hear. If my chapters are boring, bare with me, I don't get much more humorous. I also don't own any of the characters except Olivia Pithoney and my plot. Love you all, Gee

Things Change

Chapter 3:

Should I Help Him?

Flipping through _Hogwarts: the History_, Hermione tries to find a way to keep her mind off the memories of what happened yesterday around the bushes. She slammed the book shut on her desk and rested her head in the palm of her hands. _Is there anyway to forget Malfoy? I need to concentrate. I didn't study yesterday for five hours like I always do. Focus, Hermione, focus. _Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" Ron asked looking concerned. "You look like your mind's about to explode any moment. I know this is hard stuff, but hey, haven't you read this already or something? I think it's quite hard so you should…"

"Ron, I'm fine, something just happened yesterday, that's all." She put her hand on his shoulder. Harry's head popped in between Ron and Hermione.

"You know you can trust us, what happened?" He asked interestedly. Hermione bit her bottom lip and tapped her chin with a finger.

"I rather not. I mean it's kind of disgusting. Do you really…"

"Hermione…" Ron gave her a look that always made her feel guilty.

"Fine," Hermione gave in, she couldn't take the stare anymore, and "I warn you." She gave both her friends one last look and started to explain, "See I was taking my time walking around the lake because of Ol-li-l-i-i…uh um…Krum's girlfriend. You know the incident? I needed fresh air, anyways, and then I heard some noise coming from around some bushes. I walked near it and saw Krum's girlfriend topless. I went to search for a sign of something out of the ordinary. There stood Malfoy…" Hermione paused at the thought, "It was just, completely, revolting. Although, he had nice abs…I mean, he was just hands…no, Malfoy…ish" she looked at Ron and Harry, they were amazed. "You know what I mean, he's just being Malfoy. We talked and he walked away. That's all, nothing to it. Just me taking my sweet time at the lake and something out of the ordinary did pop…"

"No Hermione, that has nothing to do with it." He looked at Harry as if Hermione wasn't there. "Malfoy naked! God, we should have been there."

"Um, he's not really naked, he had pants…"

"We should have taken a picture and sold it on eBay,"

"I would copy it and paste it all over Hogwarts!"

"Oh ya!" they both said and high-fived each other. Ron and Harry put an arm around Hermione's neck.

"You guys are so immature. It's only Malfoy," a bell knelled. "Come on we're late. Transfiguration's next right?"

_Damn that Olivia. _Malfoy thought as he walked down a corridor to Transfiguration. _That pretty, pretty, very pretty, oh so pretty, Olivia. Why did I just let her fool me like that? I know I'm smarter than that with other girls. There's just something about her. She played me._ Turning to another hallway, Draco felt someone's smooth arms lying on his two stiff shoulders. He froze, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hey, Honey Buns. So what's…"

"Pithoney, get off me and get your slut-y face out of my sight." Olivia was shocked at his response. She actually laughed and said,

"Did some wake up on the other side of the dungeon today?" she teased. Turning, Draco frowned at her.

"Just go away." Olivia smiled, she liked it when he gets mad. She put a finger in a pointing position to his chest.

"I'll tell you what," She began, "Meet me after dinner by the pond. We could go there and "talk"," she giggled at her choice of words. At that moment, Victor Krum stepped into the picture. He put his gigantic arms around Olivia's waist.

"Ready to go have some lunch? Take out?" he tried to act cool. Draco backed off and started to walk away when Olivia put a hand on his shoulder. _What could she possibly want now?_ He asked himself. Olivia forced him to turn around by putting her hands on his shoulders and twisting him to meet her eyes. Without saying anything, she gave him a look that told him, 'be there or else.' Finally he walked down to Transfiguration.

Hermione tried to listen in class, but she couldn't with Malfoy sitting next to her. She could feel his red-hot eyes burning her back. While she was writing the things needed to know for Exam Number One, Malfoy reached over and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Hermione knew exactly who it is.

"Yes?" she asked, not lifting her head to face him.

"Mudblood, I need to ask you a question." Malfoy started off.

"I'm not going to listen unless you ask me nicely," she thought about what she said for a moment. "Like you never do," she added, now satisfied with herself.

"Can you hear me out, Granger?" Draco signed out. He rolled his eyes.

"That's much better. What may I hear from you today, Ferret?" Hermione still writing, and still not looking up.

"I need help, you kno…" Hermione raised a hand to his face.

"I'm not going to do anything for you unless you do something for me too." Hermione, knowing Malfoy's ways, expected him to break the deal, or at least try to twist and turn it the best he can. Malfoy folded both arms up on the desk and leaned forward.

"I will." Hermione, looked up at him by this point, not believing what he said.

"I will. I'll keep the deal to the end. Whatever you want, I'll do it." Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione wanted him to go on, and he did, "I know that you expect me to trick you, but not this time. I promise."

"Wow, congratulations, you've just discovered another side of Malfoy." Hermione said jokingly then said more seriously, "So what were you trying to tell me?" Hermione looked at Malfoy, then back to the front of the class.

"Do you know Olivia Pithoney? The tall blond, with green eyes and a great structure?" Hermione knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Sure, but I hate thinking about he. Why?" Malfoy hesitated a moment then began again,

"It kind of, stupid but someone like you might understand." Hermione eyed him. "See remember yesterday by the lake?"

"I don't want to remember, but yes," Hermione's patients is warring thin. She started to top her long fingers on the cover of her textbook.

"We were planning on meeting around the lake again this evening. I want to know what to say to her. I was wondering what you think I should say you know some advise/opinion." Hermione was outraged.

"What?! You think I would want to help you with that? Do you even know how much I hate her? Not dislike, but hate! If this is what you ask, then why not go to Pansy for help or something, why me?" Hermione calmed herself down. Malfoy looked annoyed.

"Pansy's my girlfriend, remember? She can't know about me hitting on another girl. She's probably going to commit suicide. How dumb can a know-it-all be?" he looked at Hermione's dark face. He knew he had just affended her. "What I mean is," she didn't lighten up at all, "that you're a girl and Olivia's a girl. I just thought maybe you guys would have the same thoughts, if that were possible." Her eyes now met his.

"Let me get one thing out, okay?" Hermione was about to blow right out of her skin, "That Goddess is blond, I'm not blond. She's rich, I'm not that wealthy. She's completely beautiful, I'm nothing compared to her. She has the best clothes, my cloths are just cloths. She…she's…"

"Your wrong! Hermione, she's not who you think she is. _I_ don't even now her anymore." Hermione had a feeling this is going to be a long, honest speech, "She's blond so what, and you're a burnet. Who cares if she's loaded? Do you know how much money your parents have? I mean, they buy you your own library, look at all those books you read, in all two-billion languages! She's a Goddess right? Well, you blow her right out of this world! I like you just the way you are, your perfect," Hermione was about to fall out of her chair. Malfoy, still boiled, not letting what he had just said sink in, added, "Now do you get it?" Draco said in a whisper, looking desperate. Hermione's eyes were as wide as it had been in a while.

"Well…um…I get it," Hermione looked into the silver orbs of Malfoy's, "You really do care about her," she pause, looking deeper, "Don't you?" Malfoy laughed. Apparently, still not remembering that he had just complimented Hermione in every way possible.

"Care? Me? Care a-about Olivia?" he laughed again, "I'm trying to figure out a way to get her off my back. I made a mistake with her, I really did. I need her to stop thinking I'm a toy she could control, like I will take in everything she tells me." He was serious, but not completely truthful, Hermione could tell by the fact that he wasn't letting their eyes connect.

"Fine, Mr. I-Don't-Care" she teased, obviously having fun, "I'll help you." She smiled at Draco, something she thought she'll never do. Draco grinned embarrassedly back. Hermione picked up her quill and went back to work. Not even a word was jotted down when Draco's long fingers took the twig out of her hands. He leaned forward to get closer to her. Hermione's head shot up to see his sunny hair, then his glowing moons.

" You said we make a deal," he stated, "What did you want me to do for you?" Hermione could tell he was anxious in knowing what the smartest person would need help on.

"Just a little something with, Victor," Hermione heard a sigh some out of her partner's mouth. "I take it, you don't like him much."

"Are you kidding? I hate him with every nerve in my body." Hermione knotted, approvingly.

"That makes me happy that you agree." Draco was surprised,

"I thought he was the best boyfriend you had ever had."

"The _only_ boyfriend I had ever had, except my friend's brother…brothers, but I want to forget about that. Nothing important. It only lasted about a day. The thing with Krum is for about, what, half a year?" Hermione said remembering the baby, she would have named her Emma. A tear was forming in her solid hazel pupils.

"I guess that was very important." Hermione looked to the front of the room, realizing she hadn't been paying much attention to any part of the lesson this hour.

"Well, I'd better get back to Pansy's table or she'll probably dissolve into the ground." He started heading for the back of the room when he paused and turned around again. Hermione looked at him. "Another thing," he looked around to make sure nobody's attention was on them, "Don't tell anyone what I said" He smirked, then smiled.

"I'll only do that if you do something for me." Hermione said, trying not to give away what she's going to say next.

"Whatever might satisfy Miss Granger."

"_You_ can't tell anyone of this either."

" Like I would," Malfoy make a go again. Hermione, for some reason wanted him so stay longer. In the back of he mined, a little conscience, in reminding her of what she might be missing.

"Ferret?" she whispered, as he turned.

"Back to cruel nicknames are we?" He smiled and found that amusing. Hermione had no idea what she was going to say, but she had to say something.

"Ah…you…you forgot to…to give me back something." Draco looked confused.

"My quill?" he looked at his right palm. "Remember?" Hermione pointed at it. The quill was indeed, tightly gripped in Draco's fingers.

"Here," he handed her the stick back, "Sorry, Muddblood," Hermione stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner, the smiled. Draco sneered, the smiled, brightly back too.

The clock tower chimed lunch time as the students packed their books and headed to the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Is this Okay?

Thank you for all your reviews, I liked them a lot. Please R&R even more. I love my readers out there. If it is still boring, I'm sorry about my un-funniness. Like I never told you, I'm a singer not a writer. I just thought this would be fun, I love you all, Gee.

Things Change

Chapter 4:

Is this Okay?

"I can't believe you're going to say that!" Hermione laughed, "Can't you think of something better, much better?" Draco went red.

"Come on, why don't _you_ think of something, Muddblood?" he defended himself. Looking up to the gassy clouds, the curly haired girl put a finger up to her chin and bit her bottom lip as she thought.

After a delicious lunch of mashed potatoes, gravy, pumpkin juice, and chocolate-sprinkled pudding cake, the two business people met each other out by the lake before class started. Now Hermione, sitting on the grass, watched a standing Malfoy watch her think of something for him to say to Olivia when evening comes. Done thinking, Hermione stood up and paced around Malfoy, saying,

"You know Krum's girlfriend," she began, "I just don't feel like your up to braking up with Victor and starting a new relationship with a ferret." Hermione laughed at what she added, "Who got punched by a know-it-all back in the third year." The blonde man, standing next to her turned sun-red by now.

"You thought mine was pathetic? Did you hear what you just said?" he gave out a fake, unconvincing smirk. Hermione stopped pacing and stood still, looking jokingly at Malfoy,

"That was because I was kidding around." She stated, "I just don't know why you can't get sarcasm. Draco thought of how to make a good comeback.

"Well…" he thought a little more, "Well, I don't know why you can't say Olivia Bloody Pithoney's name."

"Why would I want to say someone's name that I don't like?" _Okay, that was random. Quick, think of something else to say_, too late.

"Is it because there was something going on with you two that the rest of the world can't know about?" Draco rubbed in.

"Well…ah…how…" Hermione hesitated.

"Kidding, Granger, kidding," Draco chuckled at his own unfunny joke.

"Ha ha, every funny," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I thought you actually found something out."

"' I just don't know why you can't get sarcasm,'".

"Just shut up," she sat down again, "Go on with your little rehearsal." Draco unrolled his parchment and began to read from it again, laying down across from Hermione.

"Oh sweet, Olivia, how art thy knoweth, Olivia," Hermione thought he gave the worst impression of Romeo ever.

"That's not even what Shakespeare wrote. You are such an idiot," Hermione waves him away with her hands and leans forward to rest on the grass floor, her arms layered under her chin just before the water.

"It is very beautiful out there." She looks out, beyond. "I've always loved the shinny water." Draco went down beside her and looked out too.

"Ya, it is," Hermione took her eyes away from the liquid reflecting the sky and gazed at him.

"Something I thought you would never appreciate."

"Maybe your wrong for once,"

"I'm never wrong," she said with pride.

"Are you going to watch me give my speech to Olivia to night?" Hermione kept looking out at the pinkish-orange sun.

"Probably not, unless, of course, I'm invited. Then maybe I'll ask some other of my friends to come and join me."

The duet sat in silence for a little while until Draco said he'd better get back inside before it gets to dark.

"You know that I know you really care about Olivia right?" Hermione waited for his answer.

"I might know that you think that, but you're wrong, she means nothing at all to me." Hermione got up.

"Why are you going through all this trouble just to tell a girl that you really care about her deep down, but make a long boring lecture about not wanting to see her again?"

"Because, that's how I really feel. We almost had sex okay? She used me," Draco looked Hermione square in the face to make her really understand, "I've had a crush on Olivia for six years now. Then she uses me just for a one night stand. I'm nothing to her, so why should she mean anything to me?"

"But…" Draco put his hand up to stop her for saying anything else.

"This is something you wont understand. Besides, you'll have Weasley and Potter by your side to make sure you don't get into anything bad for the rest of your life." Then he just walked away, out of sight, leaving Hermione alone to soak up all that has happened that night, all that he had said.


	5. Chapter 5: How do you do?

I don't know if anyone's reading my stories or not, but hey, I still love all readers. I know mine aren't even close to many of the best stories on this site, but I'm trying to get up there. Please read and review! I want to know what I'm doing wrong, and you can also be as harsh as you want to be. Gee

Things Change

Chapter Five:

How do you do?

Draco held his parchment up to his chest and looked at his reflection in the mirror as he tried to commit what he wrote on paper to memory.

"Hi Olivia, no wait, what was that? Hey, Olivia, no, that's sounds like I'm trying to get with her." Draco started pacing around in his room. Five minutes later, when he sat on the couch of his dorm, not taking his eyes off the now wrinkled parchment, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco said, thinking it's no one out of the ordinary. There was a loud clack of wooden high-high heels on the concrete floor that made the blondy jump. He dropped his parchment, as he looked up to another blond goddess that arrived at the entrance to his bedroom. She smirked.

"Heeeellllloooooooo, Draco." She said attractively, allowing herself to take another step closer to the couch Draco was almost sliding off from. Then she took one big step, twirling her pink mini skirt, then one more step and she was in front of Draco, hovering over him.

"Hi… hey… hello…" he couldn't find the right starting greeting. Something swept over him when Olivia took a seat beside him. There was a feeling of guilt, like he's doing something wrong, like Olivia shouldn't be there. That feeling was only there for a millisecond before the feeling of nervousness took over him once more. Olivia put one thin, moisturized arm around Draco's shoulder, and gave him a look of concern.

"Draco, when you didn't come and meet me after dinner, I was so worried. I waited out there all by myself, ALL BY MYSELF. I wondered where you were, then," she stopped massaging his shoulders and move her head centimeters from Draco's head and continued, "then, I saw you with the fuzzy haired know-it-all! What were you thinking hanging out with her? HUH?" she paused for emphasis, "I saw you lying there, so happy, I might add, laughing away at everything she said! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" Draco had enough; he never noticed how annoying she was. He stood up.

"Olivia, just shut up! You're asking me why I'm with Muddblood? Why don't you break up with Krum and stop using my body? I made up a whole bloody speech so you could understand how I really feel! How idiotic is that?" he was out of breath with anger. Olivia was smiling brightly now, she pulled on Draco's shirt collar and forced him forward on top of her.

"Awww, how sweet is that? You _made_ up a whole speech just for _me_? You're adorable, and now I'm all…. yours." She poked a finger to his chest.

He would have gave in right there if he didn't how a conscience telling him that if he doesn't tell her the truth now, he'll never be able to tell her again. He swept away her fingers and got up again.

"Olivia, get out, just get out! I can't believe I let you keep playing me like this. Get out NOW!" Olivia finally got the idea and lifted herself up quickly for the door, slowly backing away.

"Okay, but…" she started edging him with small talk one last time, hoping he would regret what he said and let her inside again. Before she could finish, Draco shut the door in her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay," Hermione began, setting her textbook on the table beside Malfoy, "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I should have just not been a know-it-all for a second and listened instead of letting myself think I'm always right."

Draco looked at the Muddblood beside him and gave a grin.

"I was the one acting up, not you, don't worry about it." He lifted his book off the chair beside him so Hermione could sit.

"How do you do?" Hermione asked, guessing he blew it, "Did you completely chicken out?"

"I just told her to get out of my room and I think she's not going to bother me for a while." Hermione smiled and started writing the assignment on her parchment.

"That's nice." Draco took his eyes off her for the first time and worked on the assignment.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I never fail anything." He looked up quickly and was satisfied when he saw Hermione smile gorgeously at his joke. He caught himself a moment later…_gorgeously_?


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Down

Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. If I'm writing something wrong or anything, something you don't like or understand, write that in your reviews too, I'll read it and make it all better. I haven't figured out how to end this thing yet, so if you have any suggestions, please share it. I love you all, Gee

Things Change

Chapter Six:

Deep Down

Many days gone by and Hermione and Draco didn't talk. Days turned into nights, which turned into weeks, which turned into weekends, which turned into months. To Hermione and Draco each moment just seems to blend in with the next. They lived in shades of gray. It's been so long since they've spoken, in fact, they both forgot that Draco hadn't finished his part of the deal. Draco is busy with his new girlfriend Emma Macosavich and trying to impress her, all the while making sure he dodges his psycho body-user. Hermione has no time to herself anymore. She has to work at the Three Broom Sticks to get a steady pay, help Harry and Ron with their homework, do her own homework, read letters from strangers asking her for advise on how to live life because of her new program called Ask Granger, and take care of her husky dog named Wolfy (who really is half wolf).

One day Draco Malfoy was taking Emma out on a date. Everyday was perfect when they went out. It was as if the sky cleared up to make a nice and romantic evening just for the two of them. Practically everyone in Hogwarts knows that they were meant for each other. If they were really meant for one another then why does Draco feel like there's something missing in his wonderful life?

"Draco?" Emma asked her boyfriend as they walked around the grassy grounds holding hands and never wanting to let go. Draco gazed down at his world. He hopes she could be his world, at least, but, there's just something that's not in her.

"Yes, Love?" She smiled. Emma blushes every time he calls her that, it makes her fell special.

"It's our anniversary, did you know that? Do you remember?"

"Of course, I remember, how could I forget?" He smiled at her silly little question and added, "These days are the most important days of my life." In truth it wasn't, he just needed to slip that in so she would be convinced that he really loved her. That doesn't make since at all because he doesn't really even _like_ her to the fullest limit. If that's so, how could he _love_ her? By the way, why is he lying? She seemed satisfied.

"You've been trying to dazzle me with all these expensive gifts and delight me with my choice of restaurants. You take me wherever I want to go. How come you never do anything for yourself? This time I want to go were you want to go. Your favorite place to go and eat, anywhere and I'll go with you." She was serious.

"That's fine with me," putting a finger up to his chin so he could show her that he's in his thinking position and look very attractive at the same time, he thought then said, "I haven't been to the Three Broomsticks for a while. How about that, original enough for you?" Emma smiled a bright smile.

"Anything for you, dear."

Using his wand, Draco magically made a broomstick appear out of thin air. He motion to his girl to get on, "After you," he says. She blushes, gives him a peck on the cheek, smoothes her skirt, and gets on with Draco lifting her up on both sides. Draco gets up in front, she grabs onto his lower chest and off they went.

_How come the smartest witch or wizard in the world can't find a job that paid more?_ Hermione thought to herself as she wiped a table until it was spotless. She picked up the used cups and set it behind the counter where the washer-upper will rinse them. Leaning up on top of the counter, she heard the door open and the bells that were supposed to ring rang. She looked up to a handsome, muscular body and silvery-blue moons. _Wait! HANSOME!!!!WHAT????!!!!_

"Welcome to the Three Broomsticks, how many people?" she said as if she had nothing else better to be doing in her life. Emma hugged Draco around the waist and waited for him to answer. Obviously, Draco was paying way too much attention to his women that he didn't look up to see who he was to answer to.

"Oh…uh, two please, only two." Hermione noticed that they were in their on little world (up in WOOO-land) that she gave up all hope of talking to Draco.

"Right this way," she motioned for them to fallow. She leads them to a wooden table with two comfy, orange, cushioned chairs and magically pulled out two menus to laid professionally on the clothed table. _I am getting way to good at this, need to find a new job! This is B-O-R-I-N-G!_

As Hermione walked away, Draco, still in WOOO-land, pulled out Emma's chair and waited till she sat down then sat in his own. _Why am I so in love,_ Draco thought, _wait, am I really in love? I thought I wasn't really in love. What am I doing to myself?_

"Drac, What do you want to eat?" Olivia twinkles her long eyelashes at him._ What did I get myself into?_ He opened up his menu and tried hard no to look up so he could avoid her eyes.

Emma is gorgeous, tall, and fascinating. They were supposed to be together. What is so wrong? _Maybe I only like her for her looks? Then why is the fascinating part in there?_

"I want the special for today, it comes with a bag of Every Flavored Beans. I'll get you a salad. That what you always order no matter what place we go. Am I correct?" She nodded her approval. " And water with a pinch of added lemon, I know." Draco waved his arm, "waiter, waiter!"

Hermione lifted her head from _Why Guys Have Less Money: They Always Take Us Girls out to Dinner_. Then Hermione began to walk to the hungry people. Her thoughts were still with the book. _Guys don't always order for the girl then pay with credit. That's really not even close to reality. I mean, we're in the wizarding world, seriously._

"Yes, you called?"

"I want the special, Emma wants the salad with ranch."

"Not even a please or a thank you…brat," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She was really having a terrible day. Draco caught that bit and turned his eyes sharply to meet hers.

"Did you just say something?" He asked explosively.

"Why, did you hear something?" Hermione replied with equal fire, not flinching even a little.

"You just called me a brat. Is that really necessary?"

"Your father should see how you act out here in public. Maybe he could learn something from you, maybe how not to look down on people who actually work."

"Take that back, or my father will hear of this!" Draco threatened. He doesn't even know why he's getting mad at this stupid conversation. _I guess I just need to express my internal stress on someone, this someone just happens to be Granger._

"You want me to punch you like I did that one year?" Hermione pressured. They had a deadlock and static was everywhere.

"You wish, I just let you punch me because I know you wouldn't get to punch anything else in your life." Even though that didn't make any sense at all, he couldn't prattle anything else out of his overly-reacting brain. Emma was getting embarrassed and wanted to leave ASAP.

"Um…Draco, dear, honey, wouldn't you want to go now," she pushed him toward the door, the added under her breath, "You know, before you embarrass the hell out of me!" She was getting desperate.

"Yea, be like that, just walk away," Hermione said loudly, then added to make the insulting effect click, "Pussy!" Now there was only her, the other customers, the other employees, and her boss. She came marching over and, because of her height, she towered over Hermione's small figure.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! What the HELL do you think you were doing just then to out BEST CUSTOMER?!?!?!?!?!?!" The boss screamed at the top of her lounges. Between some of the words there was a squeak and steam was coming out of her big, elephant-like ears. Since Hermione didn't give a quick enough answer and just started terrified at the greasy ground, she boss pointed to the door and musher, "You're fired."

Walking out of the door, she realized what she had just done. She humiliated herself into the next century and to add onto that she got herself fired. Now she lost her confidence for the month, is being hated by everyone that was at the Three Broom Sticks, probably being made fun of my Draco's glabber-able mouth, and has no job to buy anything with. Her life is just perfect.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I was just super-duper-grumpy because of some friend-issue. Haven't been writing for a long time, school made that happen. Don't hate me or anything, I just go with the flow and write whatever I write. I know it sucks and is very boring but bare with me my peeps. I mean, writing the top and middle part of it a long-long-LONG-L-O-N-G time ago and then deciding to come back to it a long-long-LONG-L-O-N-G time later is pretty hard for me. I forgot everything that I was supposed to write about. So learn from this, taking notes on solid paper is a GOOD thing.

So again, write cruel stuff, I know you have something to say about this…this un-loveable chapter, and help me become a better writer. This is my first story still but I don't care. If there really isn't anything you have to write about that's mean, then just say SOMETHING. Seriously, I want to hear from you guys. So R&R! Tata's.


	7. Chapter 7 I Need To Change

Have fun with this, Loves. Remember to R&R! Now sit back, relax and enjoy…

Things Change

Chapter Seven:

I Need to Change

It's a freezing, winter, afternoon, Hermione sits on her bed and starts at the ceiling. The blazing, wild fire is burning crazily by her closet. _How did life get like this?_ She asked herself. _I used to be so smart, knowing exactly what to do and what's going to come next. What in the world happened to me?_

Draco gazes out the window of the library. The smell of old, ripped, un-used books on the shelves filled his nostril. It reminded him of someone, someone that was very important, but slipped out of his thoughts long ago. _Who is it? Is the guy dead? Where is this person...Who is it???_ Maybe it was one of his friends. Then it suddenly came to him: He doesn't really _have _friends, just strangers who think he's cool because of the wad of cha-ching and bling-bling he has is his savings account so they hang around him. Great to have that straightened out…

There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Hermione called and snapped out of her daydream.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Ron and Harry called from the other side. She got up and twisted the knob to reveal her two best friend's cheery faces. Harry went in and sat on the bed while Ron lay on her roommate's dirty clothes pile. She just had to smile at that, how did they ever become friends with such opposite attitudes? "So what are you up to on Christmas Eve?" Ron asked her, but thought he would get a laugh by adding, "Getting any presents? Not for me, you know, I would never ask anything from you. But have you thought about it yet? You only have one day." She giggled and punched him then plopped down in between them on the carpeted floor.

"Em…not yet, but since you two don't want anything from me I guess I just wont get you anything." Giving them a teasing smile and flipping over to lie on her back so she could stretch her legs out.

"So, ready for the job interview? I'm sure you'll do great anyways." Harry suggested. He got off the bed and then grabbed Hermione's hand to make her stand on her two feet. She looked startled at first, but knowing Harry, she knew whatever he was doing wouldn't hurt her or anyone except You-know-who.

"Oh, I know what he's doing," Ron said and put his head in his hands.

"Then I guess I don't know you guys at all, what are you doing?"

"Come on, pretend I'm the manager or whatever, you're Hermione, and I'm interviewing you." Harry said confidently, with his back straight and shoulders back. Hermione turned red, she didn't want to. Harry was still holding her hand.

"No way, I'll just do it then and be done with it; I don't want to do it twice. I shouldn't have been fired anyways."

"But that was so long ago!" Ron begged. "Please…please, please, please!"

"Yea, if you call 2 months long ago. Wolfy's starving and I have to use Harry's money so he won't die!" Hermione was frustrated at the thought of what happened at the Three Broom Sticks. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Ah, are you going to throw a tantrum now?" Harry but his left arm around her shoulders, "poor baby."

"I still want to hear her interview."

"Yea come on! Please! PLEASE! PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEEE!!!" Harry whined.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," she likes all the attention and gave into their prattling ways. "Hello Mr. Harfger." She extended a hand out.

"Hello Miss Granger…" Harry shook her hand.

"First off…"

_Okay, Mr. Man, you've got to get this finished._ Draco flipped through his over-stuffed, dust-filled textbook. _There's got to be _something_ in here_…Then he spotted it. He read over the sentence to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. "In order to make a coconut explode…you have to put turkey intestines in it. Then say the words "hors'd oeuvres." Lifting his quill, he noted that down on his parchment.

When he got back to his room, there were notes all stuck to his bunk railings. Same old, same old: Girls trying to get with him. What else is new? Emma was going kuku-bananas (that's a word I made up, it's kind of like crazy/berserk) about being his girlfriend after the whole Three Broom Sticks thing, so after a new days, Draco broke it off with her. They had such fun together.

He read one of the sticky notes, it said: _Roses are red violets are blue, I want to marri_- he didn't even finish it, like I said, same old, same old. This girl's no different.

Looking at the multicolored paper, he just lost his mind. He just tore down everything single one of them. He knows he wants a real girlfriend. A special one, a one he can actually love without just using her for show. Like Olivia, he loved her. Someone like Olivia, she never wanted it, but he convinced her to change her mind. No, she just used him. This time he _**needs**_one all to himself. Someone to buy chocolates, write love letters, give roses to. Someone to hand squishy teddy bears to and surprise with golden bracelets. A lady who would blush every time he says something sweat to, or is conservative and not used to flatter or attention so he can flatter with. He's got to find her, but who is she? He needs to know, he has to know.

Draco stared at all the girls (and some guys) out there who would love to be with him, but the girl he's searching for didn't write any of them. She would never, she's shy and opinionated and stuck up and exciting in her own way. Maybe she doesn't like him for who he is. He's the one who's stuck up and spoiled and selfish. In order to get this girl, he knows what he's got to do. He has to reform himself. He has to change. Something's got to change.

Later that day, Hermione was sitting on her bed again staring at nothing in particular. _I need to get ready any time now…well, how about now? Just a few more minutes?_ Then she lifted herself up and off the bed for her closet and drawers. Picking out a conservative gray suit with the collar hanging out with some gray, striped pants, she bunched her grass-like hair up in a ponytail. Grabbing her wand, locking her door, she made her way to the "Steak & Shed."

"Hey," she said to this girl at the counter, "I have an appointment with the manager for an interview."

The girl, not much older than her, looked over the list and nodded. "I'll let him know you're here. May you please wait over there, on the bench?" She showed Hermione to the bench and was off through a green door, which appeared to be the manager's office.

Hermione didn't get much thinking in because the girl was in and came right back out, went over to Hermione and motioned for her to fallow. They went through the same green door and reached the office.

"Please take a seat, Love." She did, and the girl left. "Now, Hermione is it? Your scores seem very high," he was flipping through this package that looked like Hermione's records. "Nice, I had that teacher once. She didn't teach me anything that was very important though." She had no idea what this dude was yapping about. "You've got the job."

"Wait, what?" She was shocked. She couldn't have heard correctly, this is a very high leveled job she was applying for, it can't just be that simple.

"You heard me. You've got it. I seem to have this thing for pretty, curly-haired, burnets. I mean, this job isn't really important," thinking to himself again, "then why do we day these people so much?"

"Well, thank you so much," She was overjoyed, maybe going a little bit bonkers and got up to hug the manager. She floated out of the "Steak and Shed" back to her dorm.

She flopped down on her bed and immediately feel asleep. She dreamed and dreamed of his boy that she'd forgotten long, long ago.


End file.
